User blog:Anonymoustyd/Conception tournament 3.1
Hey there everyone! The Conception Tournament is an event where many conceptions on this wikia of different categories face off with each other in different rounds to decide which is the best one! As you may know, there was a long hiatus between this tournament and the last unfinished tournament. So I'm going to restart it! Because of the hiatus, it would be best to start fresh, so some of the old rules may not apply but will apply in the next tournament if it happens soon-ish. Tournament mechanics The Expand/Collapse button is on the right. *On each match, there will be a poll where the nominated conceptions get voted on! After about a day or two for polls and three or four days for votes, the one with more votes will win and the next match will start if there is one. NOTE: Vote for the better conception, not the more powerful conception! *Important matches (semi-finals and finals) will last for about two days and require you to comment-vote, which means there won't be a poll and you must state which conception you vote for in the comments to prevent cheating. *If a conception gets a perfect win (the opposing conception has no votes), or has a least 10 more votes than the other conception, it'll get a star. If a conception, any conception, beats a conception with a star, then it'll get a star (just a normal win, doesn't need to be perfect win, though it'll get 2 stars if it's a perfect win), and if a starred conception wins a match but not perfectly or without at least ten more votes, that conception will lose a star. If a conception wins the tournament with a star, then aside from the trophy it'll also get Star Medals. *Each user is granted four Helping Hands. You can use them on any match, but each of them can only be used once in the whole tournament. If you want to use a Helping Hand, just say so in the comments. Remember, each Helping Hand can only be used once by each user, so don't waste them! Also, please vote in the polls too even if using Helping Hands so it's easier to keep track. If a Helping Hand that affects a vote count is used, it will be added to the total vote number minus one for the conception it is used one, and vice versa. **'Mega Vote:' One of your votes vote counts as three votes instead of one. **'Free Star:' Give a conception a free star. **'Second Chance:' Give a lost conception a second chance. Said lost conception will fight with the winning conception of the current match in a special match, and if it wins, it'll take the other conception's place in the tournament. **'Collaborational Takedown:' If at least three users decide to use this to a conception, said conception will lose no matter what. If both conceptions have this used upon them, then whichever conception gets more agreements lose. *If there's a draw, a critic will initiate a tiebreaker and rate the two conceptions or check existing ratings. The conception with the higher review score will win the match. *Due the long hiatus, Champion Challenges will not be available in this event. Awards The Expand/Collapse button is on the right. This Conception Tournament will award the following: *'1st Place Trophy:' For the conception that gets first place in a category. **It'll get the trophy for that category. **Said trophy will then be displayed on the conception's page and on the author's user page. **The author of a winning conception will get one point towards getting the A merits. **The conception will get mentioned in the Current Champions section of the next Conception Tournament. *'2nd & 3rd Place Medals:' For conceptions that get 2nd or 3rd place in a category. **It'll get the 2nd place or 3rd place medal for that category. **Said medal will then be displayed on the conception's page and on the author's user page. **A 2nd place medal will get users 2.5 points, and a 3rd place medal will get 0.5 points towards getting the A merits. *'Star Medals:' For conceptions that finish the tournament with a star. **It'll get Star Medals. The number of Star Medals or the level of the Star Medal depends on the number of stars it has. **Said medals will then be displayed on the conception's page and on the author's user page. **The author will get one point towards getting the A merits for every two Star Medals. Used Helping Hands The Expand/Collapse button is on the right. *Btd456Creeper **Mega Vote ***Division 1 items, round 1: Dr. Monkey's Time Machine Currently nominated conceptions See Thread:75145. Tournament Below is the tournament! Division 1 Bloons Poll closed. Towers Poll closed. Tracks Poll closed. M.O.A.B. class bloons Poll closed. Special missions Poll closed. Special agents Poll closed. Items Poll closed. Jokes Poll closed. Division 2 Division 2's conceptions will compete after division 1 is done. Bloons Towers Tracks M.O.A.B. class bloons Special missions Special agents Items Jokes Category:Blog posts Category:Events